


Not Going to Work

by Eriah



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriah/pseuds/Eriah





	Not Going to Work

JaeSu  
Romance

 

JunSu comes home to his apartment to find every surface of his apartment covered with his favorite kind of flower. No corner of the room is left empty. The scene before him seems as though it is stolen from a romantic scene in a movie. Yet, none of this fazes JunSu one bit, even if the flowers are his all time favorites. JunSu is hell-bent on not letting his boyfriend get the satisfaction that he obviously seeks.

Closing the door with a huff, he tries to make his way to his bedroom. Once reaches it, the sight that greets him only makes him cry out in frustration. Candles romantically light the entire room in a warm soft glow. Pink and white rose pedals are sprinkled on top of golden satin sheets.The sight before him he knows  for certain comes from a movie; in fact, his favorite movie. 

Thinking of what may await him in the bathroom, only further angers he. JunSu makes his way to the bathroom with new determination to do severe bodily damage to who ever is inside. All anger and any intentions of bodily harm leaves JunSu's being once he sees his lover. 

JaeJoong stands in the center of the bathroom, in only a bath towel, while drying his now platinum blond hair with another. He suppresses a smirk once he catches a glimpse of JunSu's reaction in his peripheral vision. He has to time this just right if he wishes to get back into the good graces of his boyfriend. The sounds of a huff and the shuffling of feet lets he know he has succeeded. JaeJoong places the towel around his neck and opens his arms out, waiting for his JunSu.   
  
JunSu sighs lazily gliding into JaeJoong's embrace, inwardly cursing himself for falling under the charms of his lover. Combing back JaeJoong's slightly wet hair with his fingers, he slowly give his older lover a tender kiss. Retracting from the kiss, JaeJoong notices the serious expression on his adorable boyfriend's face. Before he can question JunSu intercepts him.

 "You may have won this time Joongie, but I warn you now. If you ever not respond to one of my text messages again, I'll kick your ass."    
JaeJoong chuckles before enticing his love into a kiss that promises so much more before the night is out.   


  



End file.
